Behind Sapphire Eyes
by Oblivions.Memoriam
Summary: Axel is living his non-existent life in castle oblivion. Stuck with the same routine, same surroundings, same faces. Then a new member arrives. A member with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes...


*beep* *beep*~ "Ugh..." Man did I hate mornings. Especially Monday to work, back to getting up early, and back to putting up with everyone else and there took me about three good tries to finally shut my alarm off and roll out of bed. 7:30 am...why did we have to get up so early if we didn't even have a meeting? "Number eight! Wake up and get dressed, you have slept in enough!" Marluxia said forcefully as he banged his fist on my door. I just scowled at the blank spot on my wall as I rubbed my forhead. "I'm up allready you prick!" I yelled back grougally, already knowing he was probably gone. I shrugged it off and flipped on some music as I went to the closet for the usual. Cloak, belt, pants, boots, gloves. Same thing every day of every week. Well, except Saturdays and Sundays when we can ware our own casual getup.

After changing clothes and fixing my bad case of bed head, I locked the door to the bedroom and started to make my way down the long, porcelain white hallway. With one last yawn and a quick stretch I made my way into the main living room of the castle. Not many people were there on account of the were either doing there own thing or they were still getting ready. Sitting in the living room was Demyx sitting on the couch watching T.V., while Zexion was reading a book with a cup of tea sitting next to him on the black coffee table. "Morning, Demyx..." I said quietly as I passed through. He looked over from the television to take a quick, casual glance to just turn back to his program. "Uh-huh..." he mumbled. Clearly focused on his Monday morning cartoons. "Oh, I understand. I'm invisible now, is that it?" said Zexion without even looking up from his piece of literature. I just rolled my eyes and continued heading towards the kitchen. "Morning to you too, bookworm. There, happy now? I acknowledged your meaningless existence in this castle." I heard a slight chuckle and a turn of a page. I wobbled to out oversized refrigerator and grabbed myself a jug of orange juice, popping off the cap, and bringing it to my lips. I felt a hand come around and slap me upside the head. "Axel, for Kingdom Hearts sake, how many times must I remind you to use a damn cup?! This happened every morning." said the pink haired member of our 'fine' organization. "Yes, dear..." I glared as I grabbed a glass cup out of one of the many cupboards in there. "You know you do realize that me being number eight makes me your superior, right?" I decided to remind him seeing as it's true and makes allot more sense if you give it some thought. "Yes, but I'm older which makes me your superior, age wise." he smirked "Besides your too immature to be taken seriously." he said as he oh-so-mockingly turned to walk out of the room. I could practically see the rainbows flying past him as he strutted out. The pansy.

Sitting at the table was Vexen with his usual cup of coffee in one hand, goggles resting on his forehead, with a good grip on his pen. He was jotting down notes while mumbling some random gibberish having to do with Saix and his chocolate. Don't ask. "So, may I ask what your up to this time, Vixen? Or should I just keep out of it for my own good?" I asked taking a seat across from him while taking a sip out of my glass of orange juice. "Yes, yes. That's nice number eight. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm busy." he said sounding a bit engulfed in his own work. I swear the man gets way too deep in that research of his. Some of it-No. Scratch that-ALL of it is useless. When I thought this morning couldn't have gotten any more boring..."Morning, number thirteen." I heard Zexion say from the other room. Thirteen? That must be the new kid we found washed up on Destiny Islands. Poor guy. Just as I turned, there he was. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was a short, lanky blond with the most interesting pair of deep blue eyes I have ever seen. "Hey...you must be number eight. Xemnas told me about you.": he said walking to the chair diagonally from me with an ice cream in hand. How old was this kid, 5? "Just call me Axel. Got it memorized?" I asked. "Right...sure..." he said looking away with a puzzled look. "I'm Roxas." he said as he took a bit out of his light blue treat. "Pleasure." I said, watching him. "So Roxas, why is it I haven't seen you around here yet? I mean, you have been here a week am I right?" Seriously this is the first time meeting the kid since he got here. Vexen probably had him locked up downstairs for some research and tests. I wouldn't be surprised. He uses living things as science projects for his own sick enjoyment. "Really tired. That Xemnas dude told me to take it easy until I got my strength back. Funny thing is, I don't really remember much before that. Everything's like a blur to me right now. I'm sure i'll remember in time." he said with a faint smile trying to light up the mood of the conversation. Poor kid, doesn't even know what shit he's in for. "Yeah, I highly doubt that." I chuckled. "You have a better chance of beating Luxord in a poker game." I said as I rested my chin on my hand seeing his smile turn into a confused expression. I could see he didn't know what was talking about. "Never mind. Forget I said that." I got myself out of the chair and went back towards that living room. "Good luck with that, Roxy." I smirked heading back to my bedroom. As I turned the corner of the hallway, I heard him yell back. "It's Roxas!" he sounded annoyed. I just laughed. This should be interesting.

A few hours went by a little too slowly. Could this day get any more boring? I just wish it could hurry up, or at least have something interesting get tied in. That's when almost right on queue, the door was pushed open revealing 'Dr. Frankenstein' himself. "Number eight. Believe it or not, I need you to do me a small favor. Don't ask questions just listen to me to save us an argument." I just sat there with my mouth shut. I have to admit, I really wasn't in the mood for one of our 'intense discussions' at the moment. Too exhausting. "As you probably found out this morning, number thirteen-" "Roxas..." I interrupted getting a little annoyed. I hate it that half the people in this castle refer to everyone by a 'number' and not a proper name. "His name is Roxas." I repeated. "Yes. Well num- I mean Roxas- is a tad bit naive about our 'issue' and why he's here and you have been selected to...as they say 'break the news to him'." I looked at him with a very disgusted expression. "Okay, Vixen. First of all why didn't our 'great' superior get that subject over with when he first met with Roxas? Second of all- WHY ME?! I am so bad at that kind of serious conversation!" Which I am. The heart was a ver tender subject for me. I don't know why but it makes me feel even more empty then I really am. Emotionally speaking of course. "First of all, eight. You shall refer to me as 'Vexen' or 'number four'. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded my head turning away from him like a small puppy being sent away after chewing up a pair of slippers. "Second of all, of course, no won else wanted to do it." he said as he adjusted his goggles atop his head. "Besides, as I observed this morning in the kitchen, you both look like you could actually get along. He didn't seem so 'edgy' with you. He's usually so quiet and keeps to himself most of the time." I had to admit it was flattering but I still didn't feel like explaining that to him. I mean, would you like it if someone pulled you aside one day and told you that you weren't suppose to exist? That you don't have a heart and probably never will. "I'm sorry, Axel. It's unanimous. You will tell him by the end of this day or your in big trouble." He said turning and walking out the door."You don't mean it! Your not sorry, I know you too well!" I yelled as he left. I swear it's times like this when I wish I could get away for a while. I shut down my computer and walked out my door. I figured I might as well get it over with. Who knows, maybe he'll take it maturely and get on with our nonexistent lives. I walked down the hallway looking for room number thirteen. It shouldn't be too far from mine. After a few minuets of walking I found his room. A blue door with a little cut out of sea salt ice cream. Is he obsessed with this stuff? I knocked gently, not wanting to come across as obnoxious. "It's open." I heard a voice say from inside the room. When I opened the door I was surprised to see such a messy room for a little guy looking so clean cut. The usual teenage bedroom. Clothes all over the floor, desk top cluttered with papers and CD cases, and rock music playing from a small boom box in the corner of the room. "Hey, Roxas." I said getting a good look at the boy sitting on the bed reading a magazine. "Oh, hey. Axel right?" he asked as he shut his book and put it aside. He looked content as I saw an innocent smile pull at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, that's it. You remembered." I replied. I was starting to feel a bit uneasy. How could I upset someone with a face like that. Damn those eyes! "Well, you sorta stick out." he said with an awkward laugh. I laughed along with him to help loosen the tension. "So, any particular reason why your here?" he asked looking confused. I just remembered why I was there in the first place. "There is actually. I wanted to come and see if you wanted to go hang out somewhere for a while. Get to know each other, y'know?" I lied as I nonchalantly leaned against the door frame. He switched the music off and got up. "Sure! I've been itching to get out of this room all day." he said grabbing his gloves from off the dresser. "Mind if I pick the place?" he asked moving towards the door. "Sure. Be my guest." I said motioning for him to open up his own portal. He was looking at my hand like it had three heads growing out of the sides. Naturally, I asked what the matter was. "You want me to take your hand?" he asked taking a small step back. "Uh, no. I want you to lead the way. Open a portal." I said as I dropped my hand at my side. "Is that possible?" he asked wide eyed. I sorta made an effort to try not to laugh. A chuckle escaped me as I covered my face with the palm of my hand. "I'll teach you later. For now just tell me where you wanna go and I'll take you there." I said leaning on the wall waiting for an answer. "You know Twilight Town?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "Oh yeah. Sure. Gee, I haven't been there in a while." I held my hand out in front of me opening up a dark almost mist like elliptical mass in mid air. The look on Roxas' face was so funny I had to laugh. The boy was standing there astonished. "Well...you go first, Roxy." I snickered motioning for him to go ahead of me. He looked at me and turned to run back to his room. "Oh no you don't!" I quickly turned and grabbed him tightly by the wrist and held him by the shoulders in front of me. "Stay still. Okay, pumpkin?" I whispered in his ear jokingly as I walked into the mist with a frightened Roxas in front.

"Well, here we are!" I looked over at the blonde standing next to me. Stiff as a bored with eyes shut tightly. "Is it over?" he asked with his eyes still closed. I laughed again. Cute kid. He opened his eyes slowly. He loosened up now that he saw where we were. Twilight Town Station. Man, I always loved going here. To relax and junk like that. "Thanks, Axel." he said as he walked over to the wall that on looks the quiet little town and it's beautiful sunset. "It's so beautiful. I would love to live here. Watch the sunset every evening with friends, seeing the sunrise every morning from my bedroom window..." he said closing his eyes. He took in a deep breath and sighed opening his sparkling indigo eyes. Ha. Wow. Poetic much? "Wanna go sit on top of the bell tower? You can see better from up there." I offered the idea since he looked so fascinated in watching the sun go down. I don't blame him myself. It's awesome. "Sure!" he said before pausing with a fading smile. "Were not portaling again are we?" he asked with a scared expression. I crossed my arms as I gave him a skeptical look. "Your going to have to get used to portaling sometime, Rox." I turned to face the bell tower. "Besides, it's close enough. We can walk for your sake." I started walking with my hands in my pockets staring down at the ground. "Hey! Wait up!" he said as I head running behind me trying to catch up. "Slow down you tall jerk. Let me actually keep up!" he said slowing down next to me. He sounded like he was winded. "Oh shush, you complain too much." I smirked as we were just walking up to the base of the tower. "Lighten up, will ya?" I opened up a portal and went to walk in first. "Wait!" I heard Roxas almost scream. I turned around almost expecting what I was going to hear. "Let me guess. You want me to hold your hand, now?" I asked sarcastically. He put his hands behind his back and stood behind me. I felt his hands grab the back of my cloak tightly while he pressed his forehead against my back. "Yeah. You are making too big of a deal about this." I said when I started walking forward. A few seconds of darkness and silence passed as I led my way to the other side. When we got to the other side we were looking out over everything. Even the train station. By then, Roxas had let go and we both sat down on the ledge. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked as he started swinging his legs back and forth. I suddenly had a pain where my heart should be. Now I remember why we were here. "Yeah uh...Roxas. I have to talk to you about something. Something serious." I didn't make eye contact with him. I couldn't tell him strait to his face. "Do you know exactly why your here? Existence and all that." Roxas looked over at me. I could feel that innocent stare boring into the side of my face. "I don't know. All I remember is that guy Lexaeus picking me up out of the water. Then I woke up in bed. I don't remember how I got to that island." he said looking back down at everything with a sigh. I know how he felt. Confused, depressed, alone. That's how I felt when I first got here. "I know somethings wrong with me though. Either that or somethings not right." he pulled his hand up and placed it on his chest. "Looking for a heartbeat, right?" I asked looking over. He nodded his head gripping to the front of his cloak. "Your not going to find one any time soon. You 'do' realize that, right?" After asking that, I kid you not, I never forgot that face. That had to be the saddest, most heartbreaking expression I hope to never see on that face again. "But...why me? Are you saying that I...that I'm heartless? Forever?" I figured this wasn't gonna go great like I had hoped. Just more depression. "Yeah. You see...you were never suppose to exist. That makes you a nobody. Everyone in the organization is a nobody." There was a brief moment of awkward silence. I decided to end the conversation there. I think he got the message. I decided to shut my eyes and try to think of something else to say to change the subject. That's when I felt him place a hand on my chest. When things couldn't possibly get any more awkward. I opened my eyes looking over at him trying to move away. "Your quite the touchy feely person aren't you." I asked feeling a tad bit confused. "Sorry. Wanted to see is it was really true." He pulled his hand away and went back to festering in the dark cold pit that is depression. "Hey. It isn't all that bad. You'll soon come to terms with it." Looking over I could see the rage in his eyes. "I don't want to come to terms with it! I want to exist! I want to feel things! I want a heart of my own!" I never thought a boy like that could get tat angry. It was almost scary in a way. "Roxas, I know your upset. I don't blame you. That's the whole point of this organization. Xemnas is figuring out a way to regain out hearts. So, we can fully exist." I then stood up staring strait ahead thinking about what to say to make things better. "Until that time though, your just going to have to deal with being without emotion. Got it?!" I looked down at Roxas intently. I probably failed at trying to lighten up the situation. But like I said. I'm bad with this particular subject. I can already feel that all too familiar hole deepening. It almost hurt. I guess that's what heartache feels like. If I ever had a heart to begin with. Looking down I could almost swear I could see tears forming in the younger boys eyes. Probably my mind playing tricks on me. "I wanna go back. I wanna go home." he said as he got up staring at the ground. Trying to hide the fact that he was clearly upset. I boy his age shouldn't be here. He doesn't deserve this. His mind is too young to comprehend everything in such a short time. "Roxas. Come here." I walked over to where he was standing and embraced him. The first hug I had ever given anyone in a long time. It took him a few seconds, but he eventually broke down and hugged back. "I'm sorry, Roxas. Please don't cry." I said trying to calm him down. "Lets go home." I said as he still hung on. We stood there as the sun slowly set. With that, I opened a portal and we left.


End file.
